


Die Within It

by greyamber



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, Flyboys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyamber/pseuds/greyamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  “And what about the others? SG-1?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Within It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters and the world of Stargate They own me, actually, in my wicked mind.  
> Warning: Inspired by John’s question, “who won who won the Superbowl?”; Sam’s ending in that timeline, brave and bashful like a great solder she was; Sheppard’s suicide mission in the last episode; and by the scenes in Unending, Cam cried after wretched his quarter, threw everything include that plane model away; Cam sat alone in 302, considering a proper death but gave up.  
> It made me wonder, what if it is Cam Rodney McKay seek out, after John was sent to 48000 years in the future and his world began to go to hell? What if the producer even think about Season9/10’s SG-1's place in SGA a dammit one minute?  
> Major character death. You are warned. But again, not in our timeline.. and exactly why McKay want to changed it. By the way, hint for some man-crush between Sheppard and Cam which they haven't a chance to figure out (Yeah. Again my mind is wicked) .  
> Ruefully unbetaed. And I really need some one to do this hard work. So if anyone interests, please let me know.

“And what about the others? SG-1?”

What happened to Mitchell? Sheppard was temped to ask, but changed the question as it slipped out lips, “You never told your life thereafter either.”

“Well. It’s kind of…turn into the same answer in this case.” Holo-Rodney seemed slightly nervous, “after the Phoenix’ fell…Woolsey took the charge of Atlantis, who intent to use the city as a military stronghold and all of the civilian except the medical team were sent back to the earth. By _Odyssey_ , which under the command of Cam…”

“ _Cam_?” Sheppard raised eyebrows. McKay looked even embarrassed, “Yeah. That flyboy buddy of yours. The lost in our war against Michael seemed overwhelmed him somehow. His act was similar odd like the last time, departed the city as quickly as possible, avoiding me a lot, standing alone on the bridge brooding something the hell only he knew. I never really knew how much he could understand from the things he heard from the other scientists – you know he still kept a copy of Sam’s Wormhole Theory?”

Sheppard shook his head with a twisted corner of his mouth.

“Anyway. He was sullen all the way around, and pale, too pale to let even me worried. One night I caught him entered the locker room and ---”

“You what?” Sheppard’s eyes widened incredibly, McKay waved off that with an impatient gesture.

“ _Men_ ’s locker room. What’s wrong with it? He never went out there, the water was running. So I decided to see if he’s still breathing for _Odyssey_ ’s sake and,” Holo-McKay’s voice went uncomfortable, “He was crying, torn everything away and crying like a kid.” McKay’s eyes softened too, melancholy and sad. “He refused to speak totally at first, just soaking himself with water. Sam’s death…and yours hit him pretty bad. He said you were an old friend since Academy, where he developed a great man crush for you.”

Sheppard’s mouth lined.

“— _after_ I confessed my own love for Sam, the fourth year in SGC, of course.” McKay added quickly, under Sheppard’s inquiring gaze, then sighed, “We’ve spent a lot of time together after that, sharing memories about you two, changing photos stories about brother and sisters, pouring knowledge of this universe into his uneducated brain…” McKay’s gaze fell upon something remote, “He’s no longer avoiding me. We became some odd friends at the end of the journey of return… And more than that four months after.”

The corner of Sheppard’s eye twisted, but said nothing.

“SG-1 was divided long ago for the war against Michael, remained only a name. Cam was always sent away with his alien friends. That time I began to think how about forge some mechanical inside Atlantis which would survive 48000 years, to bring you back, as I promised once to Cam, so the whole things would not be damned. We could rescue Teyla in time, Michael wouldn’t get the baby. Ronon and Sam wouldn’t die at least that way at that time either.

“…And your relationship would be probably shattered too.” Sheppard mumbled, McKay’s smile was however, ruefully sweet.

“It was sweet to have Cam occasionally around, cook at a professional level. Jeanie’s kid got crazy for uncle Cam because of his hand made horse and plane-model. And he’s really good in video game – not as good as me of course. But that not lasted long. _Odyssey_ was sent to Pegasus soon. ”

“I had to install all of those Askard systems again into his ship, like I did once to the _Phoenix_. I was mad at him twice or so, broken by the predict that they were doomed…But no, SGC needed its golden boy to Pegasus. I had to let him go. They…I didn’t know how it exactly happened, three weeks from Pegasus, even news turned old. I knew only that he lost the ship but the fleet brought down Michael at last. Cam was alone as he flied inside Michael’s ship with a 304…There he explored his naquadia generator…”

McKay’s eyes dim with holo-tears even appeared choked a little.

“…He got very excited about the idea to bring you back from the future, even suggested to record all those Super Bowl games to entertain you, while you dreaming in the stasis chamber. But at last it was me who had to carry out his stupid idea the last twenty years, and it was me who had to go back to Auburn with the survived member of SG-1, to tell his parents that their son was lost in the sky at last…”

 

“I left the SGC after then, worked in a local community college, in order to get enough free time to work out my plan. I went sluggish sometimes, but then Jeannie pitched in and helped a lot. Twenty-five years after Cam’s fall, twenty-five to be exact, I’ve completed the work. The only problem left was to install it in the city,” McKay’s voice softened, “My luck turned out to show, after all. Lorne was the General in the SGC. Maybe he felt sorry for me, maybe he figured it wasn't going to work anyway, but…he let me through.” Hint of chuckle rose behind McKay’s eyes, “He also said that Cam was the one supposed to make the General in his 40’s. The stupid flyboy made it indeed. They promoted him in his funeral…well. You know the whole story. Now enter the stasis already.”

“You know you are going to change the timeline, right?”

 

“Of course I know. That’s why so many people want me to stop, they want heir past settled as they were.”

“It’s not only _their_ past. Yours would be changed too.” McKay was looking at him in a familiar way tell him You-Are-Idiot. Sheppard‘s mouth lined, “It’s not like Cam and you would always together if the timeline changed.”

“Which means that he will probably not get himself killed alone,” McKay snorted, “to see the bright side, at least that means I’m not the one bring his death message to his folks. I’m mortally allergic to that grief.”

Sheppard said nothing at it, just stood inside the stasis.

“Your games were programmed into this as a part of senses of the dream…” McKay hesitated a while, “If it doesn’t work…you won’t tell. When you wake, I will be here.”

 

The device worked instantly. The Holo-McKay dematerialized. The city dimed to completely dark, while gigantic red sand storming outside the abandoned Atlantis. The last man went into deep frozen, with the knowing of all if his cared person’s sad endings, and a craving to changed the missed past.

 

 _\--Is this baby not a bit better than yours?_

 _\--Show off._

 _\--Well. Says the one who begged to try my jumper at least once._

 _\--It’s nice. Really nice to fly a jumper. But a 302 is something I want to die within it._

END


End file.
